I Wish There Was A Happy Ending To All Of This
by WiseCandiceWise
Summary: Atem cheats on Angela, but he doesn't mean to hurt her. Angela feels unloved and hurt. She's thinking of a divorce, but when she ask for one, how will he react?
1. Introduction

**I do not own Yugioh. This is the Introduction it's very short. In chapter one you'll see the real story. The introduction it's telling what is going on to this girl. It's a diary page of how she is feeling. Hope you'll enjoy! **

Introduction

Dear diary,

It hurts me to say this, but I have to. I can't take the pain anymore. I'm hurting and he does not care. Sure, he says every night before I sleep, "I love you, Angela. I love you so much. I'm sorry, I'm the worst husband ever." He kisses me over and over again. He's a sweet man before I close my eyes to sleep, but he's the devil in daylight. It seems like he has a new girl. He's distant now. He speaks on the phone when I'm not around, he's always getting text messages when we are spending time together, and when I come home from work, there is a perfume sent in our room and living room. Mostly on the couch and bed. But I don't say a word about it. I'm tired of screaming at him, I'm tried of dealing with this. I'm tired of him. My sister and friend Tea is even telling me to leave him, but I can't. I love him. But I don't want him. Like I said, it hurts me to say this, but I have to. I can't take the pain anymore. I'm hurting and he does not care. I'm leaving my husband, Atem Verona. It's time for a divorce.


	2. In The Beginning

**I do not own Yugioh. Chapter 1 is explaining how this all started from the beginning. Sorry that it's short again, it looks longer on paper. I hope you'll enjoy. **

Chapter #1

From the Beginning Angela's P.O.V

'Ding Dong', I heard the door bell ring. When I went to open it there was a girl standing there. "May I help you?" I asked the girl. She looked at me in a frightened way. "I'm sorry, " the girl started, "Wrong house." I nodded my head, "It's fine." Then I closed the door.

I went upstairs to see my husband, Atem, still sleeping. A smile came to my face, when he slept, he seemed in peace. Then his phone buzzed. I went to check it and there was a text message. It said, "You're not home?" The person who texted him was named, "Louise Jennifer". This made me really suspicious.

"Atem." I shook Atem trying to wake him.

"Yes, honey?" He responded. His eyes were still closed.

"Atem, who is Louise Jennifer?" Atem put a hand over his face. "Louise Jennifer is only a friend." I removed his hand to see that he opened his eyes. "Why does it say, 'You're not home?'" Atem looked at me and strugged, "I don't know." I threw his phone at him. "Don't lie to me!" Atem sat up, "I'm not lying to you, stop being so upset." Then I slapped him, "Yes you are! Tell me the truth!" Tears came to my eyes. Atem stood up and hugged me. He placed a kiss on my forehead still hugging me. I struggled to break free, but he was much stronger. He whispered in my ear, "I love you. There will be no other girl who I'd want to be with but you. Babe, I love you so much. Stop getting so upset. You're too pretty for that." I hugged back, "I love you too." When Atem tells me he loves me, it always calms me down and make me forget what was going on.

He released me and headed to the shower, "Babe, I have to get ready for work." I followed him, "I do too. May I take a shower with you?" He smirked, "You can be my shower buddy any time, Anggie." Then he winked. I placed my hands on my hips, "Atem, no sex." He made a fake pout the he walked over to me. He removed my hands from my hips and put them around his neck. He put his arms around my waist and kissed me passionately. I put my hands on his chest and tried to push away from him but he pulled me closer to him and deepened the kiss. He licked my bottom lip for permission to enter. I moved my head to stop kissing. "Come on Atem, let's just get ready." Atem released me, "Fine."

After we both were done with the shower, we got dressed, and ate breakfast. "Atem let's go!" I got the keys and walked out the door to the car. I started the car and waited for Atem. Most boys say girls take forever, but actually guys take forever. Atem came out and sat in the passengers seat. "Old man." I mumbled under my breath. Atem eyed me, "Old lady." He mumbled back. "Hey you take forever to do things." I pulled out of the drive way. "No, you do." Atem said. I ignored him and focused on the road.

When I dropped Atem off to work, I drove myself to my job. I work with the CSI. Crime Scene Investigation. I work out in the field so I actually see blood and the victim. Atem is an Nurse. One of the highest rank nurses. He works in Domino Springs Hospital (The richer part of Domino city and the combining of Domino City and Haul Springs city ). He also has a second job just for fun, being a kindergarten-2nd grade assistant teacher in Haul Springs Elementary. We both make good money.

I arrived at work. I went to my office and pulled up the crime scene that took place yesterday in Haul Evans City.

9 hours later... 8:25pm

I walked out of work and into my car. I had to pick up Atem from work in a hour. So I decided to go over my friend Tea's house. I had to ask her a question about Atem. I wanted to know if she knew Louise Jennifer.

I arrived at Tea's house and knocked on her door. The door opened, "Hey girl. What are you doing over here?" Tea asked. "I just want to talk to you." Tea nodded, "Come in." I sat on her couch, "It's about Atem." I said. She sat down next to me, "What's going on with him?" She asked. "Well I don't know. This morning a girl named Louise Jennifer texted him. Do you know her?" Tea closed her eyes. "Louise Jennifer is his ex from high school. Dark brown hair, pretty green eyes, rich tanned skin." I nodded, "He said it was a friend." Tea looked at me in disappointment, "Why would you even believe that? Men lie too! Did you even try reading the messages before the one you saw?" I shook my head no. "What did the message say?" Tea asked. "It said, 'You're no home?'" Tea took out her phone. "You didn't even try looking at the previous ones?" She asked. "I was so upset that I couldn't." Tea started to text some one, "Check his phone tonight. I believe he's in love with another girl." Tears came to my eyes, "No, he can't be! He's my husband! I love him! He loves me!" Tea looked at me sternly, "Angela, I warned you before you feel in love with that man. He's a player. A flat down player. Your mom doesn't even like him." I started to panic and broke down in tears. Tea gave me a hug, "You're going to be okay."

Dear Diary,

May 21, 2014

Today was very confusing. A girl texted Atem, he said it was a friend, Tea said it was an ex, he said he wasn't lying, Tea said he was lying. I got two different stories from people I'm close to. People who I love. I don't know what to do. I'm very confused. And hurt. I don't want to believe Atem's a player. I don't want to believe it's his ex. I don't want to believe he's cheating. I love Atem. This morning Atem said he loves me. But what do I do?


End file.
